That Damn Leather Jacket
by lightNdarkangel
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is leather and a motorcycle. Reinako fluff


**A/N: So I wanted to do something different, something to get my creativity running in high gear again. Anyway, my sister and I were watching Sailor Moon, which we haven't done in forever, and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I have loved Sailor Moon since I first saw it with my cousin, the anime guru. Well, then I found this, saved on my computer from forever ago, and consequently I decided to resurrect it. Why not? So after reading through it, fixing, and tweaking it, I think it's ready to share. Well, more or less. It's not the greatest fluffy oneshot ever written and I'm sure both girls are out of character…which I was going to fix. Was being the keyword in that sentence. But then I decided I liked it this way and my muse said she'd kill me if I changed it for the sake of being in character. She said it was fluffy goodness and therefore didn't need to be serious. As you can see, I gave in and this was the result. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi owns all of the senshi and has them for herself… Though I often wish I owned them, Makoto, Rei and Minako especially, I don't. I don't even get to borrow them on weekends. *sobs***

**~ That Damn Jacket ~**

"Here you go, as promised," Haruka Tenoh smiled handing the keys over to the excited blonde. "Just try to keep her in one piece."

"You know I will," Minako Aino said returning the grin.

She'd won a bet down at the arcade that she wouldn't be able to beat Haruka at the racing game. The prize? She would get the keys to Haruka's motorcycle for the day. The usually solemn outer senshi had bet her bike only because Minako never won at the arcade. Every time they had a rematch, the result was the same. But somehow, this time, Minako had won. Haruka wondered if part of her hadn't let the girl win because she had a pretty good idea what she had in mind for the bike. If she was right, she had no worries. Looking over the exuberant inner senshi, clad in her own leather racing jacket, she knew the bike couldn't be in any better hands.

"Yeah, I do," Haruka nodded. "Oh, one more thing Minako."

"Sure," Mina said twirling the keys idly around her finger.

"Try not to dump Rei-chan off the back," the older girl smirked watching Mina fiddle nervously with the jacket zipper. "I don't think she'd appreciate it very much."

Mina's hands froze and her face immediately went a brilliant strawberry red. How had Haruka known she was going to get Rei and take her for a ride? That had been her plan from the beginning, but could everyone see right through her? Did everyone know her feelings for the miko?

"Don't worry; you're only obvious when your face turns maroon."

With a wave of her hand, Haruka turned and headed back inside before Mina could protest, which was probably for the best. Mina took several deep breaths and tried to will her face back to its normal color. Judging by the heat in her cheeks, she was having no such luck.

"Better think of something to tell Rei and Usagi," she muttered pulling on the red helmet Haruka had loaned her.

If she didn't they, well mainly Usagi, would poke at her until they knew the reason behind the blush. Not that Minako thought Usagi didn't know anyway. It would only take a miracle for any of the other girls not to know. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that Minako was absolutely head over heels for the miko. Judging from Rei's general aloofness, she didn't exactly return the feeling tenfold.

Kick starting the bike, Mina leaned forward getting a feel for its rhythm. With any luck, however, she was determined to change all that.

~SM~

"Since no one's attacking us, it's boring and it's hot," Usagi whined watching her friend sweep the shrine's entryway.

"And if we were being attacked you'd whine about that too," Rei retorted rolling her eyes. "Nothing pleases you does it?"

"Well, if you would pause from your chores so we could go get some ice cream, that might do it."

"If you would help out, I would be done much faster," the miko pointed out earning only an overly dramatic sigh from the Moon Princess.

Obviously she was getting no assistance from that lazy bones. Sadly, Usagi had a point. It was the beginning of summer, which meant there was no exams to cram study time in for. There wasn't even any sign of anything remotely evil happening. It was only the calm before the storm according to Artemis, Luna, and her instincts, but so far nothing. It was, as Usagi so eloquently put it, boring.

"What about Mina-chan?" Usagi asked suddenly from her sprawled position on the grass. "You could call her."

"What?" Rei stuttered wondering whether Usagi knew anything about her buried feelings for the Senshi of Love.

"To hang out?" Usagi said glancing up at Rei. "I mean, Makoto's at that martial arts retreat in the mountains and Ami's with her mom at some science thing, so why don't we call up Mina to come for ice cream? Seriously what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," Rei replied a little too quickly. She quickly turned away from the princess trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her features. "Besides, she's probably busy. There was some singing audition downtown. Bet she's there trying out."

"What singing audition?" Usagi demanded leaping to her feet. "I didn't hear about anything auditions and Mina-chan knows better than to not invite me!"

Rei winced caught in her lie. There was no audition, which meant Minako was probably completely busy doing nothing. But if she came to get ice cream with them, it would almost be like the two of them alone. It would be almost impossible to ignore the weird things that Mina did to her whenever she was around. Like the fact that Rei, the calm usually level headed one of the group, had any number of quiet heart attacks whenever Minako smiled at her. Or that she became a stuttering idiot when she tried to speak in coherent sentences longer than four or five words to Minako. It was ridiculous. When all five of them were together it was bad enough, but without Makoto and Ami to buffer the awkwardness… Rei would be lucky to get through five minutes without making a fool of herself.

"I need to call her and demand to know why-" Usagi's rant was cut off midway by the revving of a motorbike outside the shrine's gate. "Hey it's Haruka."

"Great," Rei muttered sarcastically.

Haruka and Michiru could both see right through her. They found it extremely amusing to constantly drop hints and innuendos in front of her about Minako or directed towards Minako about Rei. But it wasn't like Haruka to just show up without Michiru on a Friday afternoon. Didn't the Senshi of Wind have anything better to do?

Rei followed after Usagi to greet Haruka, though her level of enthusiasm was decidedly less. This was going to be a long day wasn't it?

"Hi Haru-" Usagi cut off once again.

Rei glanced up in time to see the bike's rider pull off her helmet. Instead of Haruka, however, it was Minako perched atop the motorcycle. Her golden hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail and she was wearing a fitted black leather jacket with red racing stripes down the arms that Rei assumed was also Haruka's. The miko's breath caught in her chest as Minako's cerulean blue eyes linked with hers.

"Hi guys," she grinned nonchalantly as if she hadn't just rode up on Haruka's prized motorcycle.

_As if she didn't know how damn sexy she looks in that leather, _Rei thought in general annoyance. _Who the hell gave her leather anyway? Of course Haruka gave it to her, why am I even surprised?_

"Geez Mina-chan," Usagi chuckled looking her friend up and down.

"Does it look bad? The jacket and the helmet are Haru-chan's," Mina said her gaze faltering only momentarily. Why was Rei looking at her like…like she was going to attack her or something? Not that she would object all that much.

"It looks great, but how'd you get the bike?" Usagi asked in shock.

"I won a bet," Mina answered quickly. "But…um…since I only have it for a day, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride Rei-chan?"

Rei's eyes widened. "Yes! I mean…if I get the rest of my chores finished and…uh…stuff." _Better not sound too eager, _she thought. _Don't want Mina to know what I'm thinking. _Which was in fact about ripping the girl's clothes off right now. _Damn that leather jacket. _

"Oh right," Mina nodded trying not to look too disappointed. At least that answer was better than a flat out no.

Usagi glanced from one friend to the other. Makoto had been exactly right. Something was going on between these two. The only ones who were oblivious now were them. Someone needed to hang neon signs around their necks.

"Actually Rei, I think you just finished and um… I just realized that I told Mamo-chan I'd meet him later," she said stepping back from between her two best friends. "So we could just get ice cream tomorrow or something. I mean, I have to hear about the details of this bet thing. Right?"

"Of course, Usa-chan," Minako replied with a radiant smile. "Ice cream it is."

"Then you better get going," Usagi chuckled giving Rei a pointed look.

"Well, I…" Rei began. She was dying to scream yes at the top of her lungs and jump on that bike with Minako and… "I don't have a helmet," she finished lamely.

"Gotcha covered," Mina announced pulling the second helmet out from the backpack she'd had slung over her shoulder. Michiru had given it to her "just in case" she needed it.

"Okay," Rei shrugged trying not to look to ecstatic. "I'll hurry and go change."

"Cool, well, I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" Usagi said waving them off. "Remember, I want details tomorrow. So have fun."

Oh, there was a high probability for that.

~SM~

It was just like flying, Rei had decided. Only maybe a little better since it was Minako who she got to hold on to. It was like several of her dreams, but in reality, which was so much better. Rei's hands tensed around her crush's waist as Mina whipped around a curve like a pro. Despite her helmet, Rei could smell the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla that seemed to radiate off of Mina putting the miko in a drugged stupor. She had to wonder if it was deliberate. Knowing the mischievous side of her friend, Rei figured it probably was.

Minako blushed burgundy as Rei's arms pulled against her waist and her head rested against her shoulder. It set every nerve on fire with ease. Rei was the Senshi of Fire and Passion, which made the reaction she caused in the Venetian's body irrefutable evidence to the fact. Trying to force back the blush, she revved the bike's engine.

"Mina-chan, where are we going?" the miko asked unsure whether she really wanted this ride to end.

"Up there," the blonde replied smirking beneath her visor.

The miko glanced ahead and saw where Minako was motioning towards. It was only the steepest hill in the city. Granted the view from the top was phenomenal, but that didn't mean she wanted to fall off the back of the motorcycle.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course not Rei-chan," Mina replied the mischievous grin apparent in her voice, "which is why we're going to do it anyway."

"Minako!" Rei screamed as the bike shot like a bullet towards the hill.

Her voice was drown out by the rush of the wind and she doubted if Minako had heard her anyway. Not that it would've made much difference. When Mina-chan had her mind set on something, she didn't give it up.

Minako felt Rei's hands instinctively clamp down like a vice grip around her waist forcing the breath from her lungs. She thought for a moment to tell the miko to relax a little, but as Rei's hands fumbled for a handhold, they grabbed the hem of her jacket. Mina shivered feeling Rei's knuckles brush the bare skin of her abdomen. The shiver, she knew, had nothing to do with the cold wind that was now assaulting her skin. No, even if she couldn't breathe, she wasn't about to tell Rei to ease up, not a chance.

As the cleared the top of the hill, Minako pulled over to admire the view. It was the entire city laid out to see. It would've been better at night granted, with all the lights glimmering in the darkness, but she had to work with what she had. Minako grinned realizing the miko hadn't yet let go of her jacket. She could imagine her eyes were firmly shut and her jaw clenched together.

Minako cleared her throat. "Um…Rei-chan, you can let go now."

"Right," Rei nodded willing her fingers to unravel from the Senshi of Love's jacket. That stupid, ridiculous, sexy leather jacket. _You're killing me, Mina-chan, you're really killing me._

"Do I need to find a crowbar?" Mina chuckled when Rei still hadn't disentangled herself after a few minutes.

"No, I got it," Rei retorted jumping back off the bike. She wasn't about to let Mina know how much she been enjoying that.

"Okay," Minako shrugged parking the bike as Rei meandered over to the overlook. "I've been up here a few times, and I'm sure you have too, but…"

"It's beautiful," Rei smiled as she pulled off the helmet. "I'd never get tired of this view."

"Neither would I," Mina mumbled though she was talking less about the overlook and more about the senshi looking over it.

There was no denying the graceful beauty that the raven-haired senshi possessed. She had a natural serene calm that, if anything, only made her more beautiful. And when she smiled, actually genuinely smiled, it could take your breath away, which was exactly the effect she was having on the blonde.

"Mina-chan," Rei giggled whirling around to face her. "You can't even see it with your helmet still on."

"Oh right," Minako said trying to act nonchalant. _The moment I take this off, Rei's going to demand to know why I'm blushing. Great._

"Are you stalling, Mina-chan?"

"No! Why would I stall?" Minako said quickly. Damn, Rei had caught her.

Rei smirked as Minako pulled the helmet off and immediately dropped her eyes to the pavement. There was no denying the obvious tinge of red in her cheeks despite the blonde's attempts to hide it. Actually Rei found it rather cute when that high color jumped onto Minako's cheek bones.

"Minako," Rei began slowly.

Mina's head jerked up and her blush deepened. "Yeah, Rei-chan?"

_I think I'm going to kiss you. _"You have oil on your face," Rei finished lamely. _Damnit, why can't I just tell Minako the truth?_

"Oh, must have been some inside Haruka's helmet," Mina said trying to hide her general disappointment by rubbing haphazardly at her cheek. _Is Rei really that dense? I thought my blush was obvious. _"Did I get it off?"

"Nope, now you're smearing it," Rei giggled unable to help herself. Mina's flailing antics weren't going to get the oil anywhere but all over her. It looked like time for an intervention. "Let me help."

Minako tried her best to look irritated as the miko licked her thumb and scrubbed at the oil smudge on her cheek. It wasn't easy. Not when the rhythmic strokes of Rei's thumb and the determination in her eyes were leading her thoughts elsewhere. Like how Rei's fingers would be so much more amazing if they were running up and down her back…

"And I think I got it," Rei grinned triumphantly.

As she leaned in a bit closer to inspect her handiwork, Minako suddenly turned and kissed her. Rei was surprised, but as the shock dwindled she found she rather enjoyed it. _Of course you enjoy it you idiot. This is what you were fantasizing about all morning isn't it? _She chided herself. But before she could process the whole situation, Minako pulled back quickly.

"Sorry, Rei-chan," she mumbled looking away again. "I don't know what came over me."

_She took my hesitation for disapproval, _Rei thought briefly before reaching for Minako's hand. "Well, that's okay, because I think I do."

Rei wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she blamed it on that damn leather jacket. If not for the jacket, maybe she could remember to be disciplined, calm, and graceful. Maybe. Then again…

"Rei-chan, I didn't mean-" Minako began to blurt.

Minako's brain immediately short circuited as Rei cut her off. Finally, the miko's lips pressed against hers, tasting like summer. Liquid fire sang through the Senshi of Love's veins igniting every nerve ending with pure exhilaration. This was what being a soldier for love really meant, wasn't it? Now she could finally understand the true depth of her power.

"Reiko," Mina breathed calling the name she hadn't used since their previous life.

"I meant that," Rei whispered stopping any comment Venus could have added. She could see the fire burning in the blonde's eyes as Minako stood there slightly stunned.

"Reiko," she repeated her voice nearly inaudible. "I'm sorry, but I seem to be losing any self-control I had when I woke up this morning."

"Oh, it's not your fault," Rei replied seductively reaching for the zipper of Minako's borrowed jacket. "It's this damn jacket."

"Oh?" Mina questioned a smile dancing back onto her lips.

"Well that and you taste like chocolate," Rei nodded.

"In that case, Mars, kiss me again."

"With pleasure, princess, with pleasure," Rei agreed as she leaned in close to Minako.

This time they claimed each other's lips in a passionate kiss befitting the senshi of Love and Fire. This was a kiss worth waiting for, for both of them. And both of them hoped there would plenty more of these for a long time to come.

~SM~

"I told you she'd do it!" Usagi cheered victoriously. "I knew it all along!"

"They're going to hear us," Michiru sighed knowing that the blonde princess wasn't in the least concerned with that fact.

"Therefore, now you owe me a day with your bike," Usagi smirked stabbing her finger at Haruka.

"If I remember correctly, you bet that Rei would kiss Minako first and I bet that Minako would kiss Rei first," Haruka chuckled. "So I win."

"But…" Usagi muttered glancing back towards her two best friends.

"No buts, Usa-chan," Michiru smiled. "Besides I thought you said you'd just be happy if they broke the tension?"

"I'd consider this tension shattered," Haruka agreed.

"I know what I said," Usagi said shrugging the older girls off.

It was true. She was extremely happy for Rei and Minako. All this pressure between them had been building up for ages. It was almost sad that even she knew what was happening between the two of them. But there was no arguing with Rei in the slightest. And forget bringing it up to Mina-chan, she just shrugged it off and changed the subject. Finally though, with a little motorcycle ride in the right direction and a leather jacket, the two senshi could be together. Nothing could make the Moon Princess happier than seeing her friends happy.

Except maybe her own ride on Haruka's bike with Mamo-chan.

~SM~

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Complaints? I find myself quite pleased with this little ball of fluffy goodness. Yes, I know it has no real point other than to be cute, but I do love my favorite two senshi being in love. Because we all know that Rei and Minako are perfect for each other. Am I right, or am I right? Anyway, I would love to hear some feedback. Anything at all is rather nice. Makes me feel loved and inspired and whatnot. I'll give you all some cookies, baked by Mako-chan! You know you want them so hit the review button!**


End file.
